


The flight of Apollo

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR U, but it's okay my son you're safe i adopted u, don't make him dirty ever again, happy birthday son, he deserves the best, i love leo sm i grew fond on him, long live to the king
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Non vi era un solo luogo in cui Leo non posasse le sue creazioni, quella spinta impossibile da fermare, quell’amore che possedeva troppo grande perché potesse acquietarsi nella sua stessa anima.Era tanto, così tanto che avrebbe potuto riempirvi un universo intero, infinito com’era infinita quell’ispirazione che aveva posseduto sin da bambino.[...]
Kudos: 3





	The flight of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad di essere riuscita a postare per il compleanno di Leo tbh he's so dear to me che non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire questa giornata ;; adoro tantissimo scrivere le sue parti introspettive, spero as always di essere riuscita a renderlo al meglio, si merita il meglio  
> Ci sono alcuni accenni a quanto accaduto nel canon di enstars ma nulla di troppo spoiler so!!! Enjoy!!!

**I** linguaggi servivano a dividere maggiormente le persone e fu quella una delle prime verità che Leo apprese sin da bambino. Non c’era modo di far risuonare la propria voce nel nulla, le parole che si perdevano nel vuoto dell’indifferenza e di coloro che mai avevano intenzione di andare oltre le proprie impressioni.

Leo aveva imparato durante i suoi primi anni di vita che comunicare in maniera diretta in realtà si rivelava quasi inutile, chiunque che avrebbe trovato qualsiasi modo di plagiare quelle parole a propria convenienza, lui costretto a prendere le parti dell’eterno bambino chiassoso e privo di spessore. E così aveva imparato a far sentire la propria voce in un mondo in cui lui era il solo ed unico spettatore, l’unico a cui ogni parola veniva rivolta, l’unico degno di essere felice in un mondo in cui veniva lodato chi decideva di sacrificarsi per il bene altrui. Ma gli riusciva così difficile esprimersi in un linguaggio che non sentiva proprio, le parole che spesso incespicavano sulla sua lingua quasi non sapesse come veicolarle.

Fu così che Leo scoprì la musica le cui parole erano verdi, rosse o viola, il pastello trovato per caso in quel momento che diventava la sua penna, la sua voce, quel mezzo con cui avrebbe trasmesso ciò che provava. Era un linguaggio nuovo, tutto suo, uno verso cui molti guardavano con ammirazione e altri più con diffidenza quasi stesse perdendo tempo dietro ad una passione che in realtà, per Leo, rappresentava come la vita stessa.

E così divenne la musica la sua lingua, il suo modo per entrare in contatto con il mondo e con i cuori degli altri quando questi andavano oltre le prime impressioni, quel suo veicolo con cui meglio riusciva ad esprimersi senza che nessuno potesse travisare ogni singola parola avesse da offrire. Le notesi trasformarono così in sillabe, il suo pentagramma l’ossigeno che inalava per formare dei veri e propri discorsi rappresentati dalle sue canzoni.

Leo aveva iniziato a comporre che nemmeno ricordava quanti anni avesse. Era stato durante una giornata d’estate, forse, troppo calda perché potesse concentrarsi, troppo meravigliosa perché gli insegnanti potessero pretendere che non stesse a sbirciare fuori dalla finestra ogni qualvolta si voltassero verso la lavagna così impossibilitati a bacchettarlo.

E poi era giunto un suono, da uno strumento, uno così limpido e chiaro che Leo, per la prima volta, aveva smesso di osservare gli alberi dall’altro lato del vetro. E non si era più ritrovato a cercarli.

Leo non ricordava con esattezza quando fosse accaduto, e come. Sapeva soltanto, allora, che nulla era stato in grado di attirare la sua attenzione in quel modo, di rapirlo da quello spazio che era la sua mente in cui nessuno mai aveva provato anche soltanto ad entrare e ad ammirare l’universo che possedeva dentro. Perché era così che lo immaginava, i concetti astratti per lui ancora troppo complessi da mettere a fuoco. Come un grande universo in cui le stelle luminose e calde rappresentavano tutto ciò che lo circondava. Gli alberi, i rami che fingeva fossero delle spade o dei bastoni o delle antenne, alle volte, quando si immaginava che le creature dello spazio potessero avere una qualche caratteristica che riconducesse alla provenienza. Vi erano poi le foglie, quei dolci al caffè che comprava sempre nonostante tutti lo ammonissero del contrario, i colori del cielo capaci di tenere il suo viso sempre puntato verso l’alto, Leo che rischiava spesso così di andare a sbattere contro i passanti o di inciampare sui suoi piedi.

Erano tutte delle meraviglie, per lui, qualsiasi oggetto della sua attenzione capace di fargli provare ciò che gli adulti chiamavano ispirazione. Si era imbattuto in quella particolare parola come per caso durante una lezione d’arte, il suono di quelle sillabe poste insieme che avevano fatto risplendere i suoi occhi come soltanto la rugiada posata sulle foglie o la natura stessa erano in grado di fare. Leo l’aveva custodita in ogni modo possibile, quella nuova parola, imprimendola in qualche foglietto che poi era solito attaccare sul muro sopra il suo cuscino così da averla sempre di fronte a sé. Non aveva però ben compreso a cosa potesse servire fino al giorno in cui la musica non era entrata nella sua vita con prepotenza, sconvolgendo ogni sua visione e il suo stesso mondo, quell’universo dipinto nella sua mente che aveva appena assistito alla nascita di una nuova stella, la più luminosa ed importante attorno alla quale orbitavano le precedenti.

Leo aveva imparato così a comporre, la musica che riempiva la maggior parte delle sue giornate. Si metteva sempre sul letto a scrivere o sul muro oancora sul tappeto, qualsiasi superficie buona purché potesse liberarsi del mondo che possedeva dentro. Aveva smesso di guardare in alto, Leo, il suo viso ora soltanto incollato ai fogli che disordinati si disperdevano nella sua stanza come petali di un fiore, il vento primaverile che era la musica che aveva profumato di nuovo tutta la su intera esistenza.

Aveva così scoperto un linguaggio nuovo e il mondo, nelle sue chiassose incomprensioni spesso generatrici di conflitti, aveva finalmente creato un unico suono capace di donare pace alla sua anima da sempre messa in cima alle sue priorità.

Fu così che Leo riuscì a perseguire quell’intento secondario di raggiungere gli altri, lui che da sempre aveva amato relazionarsi senza sapere bene come procedere, quasi senza nemmeno accorgersene. Aveva trovato il modo, le sue canzoni che riempivano pian piano i cassetti della sua camera, la scrivania, gli armadi. Non vi era un solo luogo in cui Leo non posasse le sue creazioni, quella spinta impossibile da fermare, quell’amore che possedeva troppo grande perché potesse acquietarsi nella sua stessa anima.

Era tanto, così tanto che avrebbe potuto riempirvi un universo intero, infinito com’era infinita quell’ispirazione che aveva posseduto sin da bambino.

Con il tempo avrebbe imparato che dialogare non si sarebbe rivelato semplice. Che anche tramite un linguaggio universale come la musica stessa la purezza non sarebbe stata preservata, la cattiveria umana un’ombra che avrebbe macchiato per sempre le sue stesse creazioni. Avrebbe imparato a vivere senza voce come quando era bambino, l’esperienza più dolorosa dopo aver conosciuto la gioia di tracciare sui suoi spartiti mille e più note specchio di un cuore colmo di vita che sarebbe appassito, che si sarebbe ritrovato spento e stanco negli anni della sua vita.

Avrebbe imparato a ritrovarla, quella voce, le cicatrici dell’anima e del corpo che lentamente si sarebbe rimarginate, la sofferenza però impossibile da scacciare e che Leo, nell’universo della sua mente, dipingeva sempre come delle stelle ormai perite, prive di luce, buchi neri in mezzo a quel cielo che erano i suoi pensieri.

Avrebbe imparato a brillare ancora, ad attingere dal mondo quella luce per oscurare così quel buio che mai più l’avrebbe lasciato, diventando soltanto più flebile, nebbia tra i ricordi indistinti che possedeva.

Avrebbe appreso tanto, nella sua vita, in quell’esistenza che a malapena era cominciata, la sua anima che si tingeva di un manto stellato capace di produrre musica.

Era sempre stato più forte di qualsiasi cosa, lui, di qualsiasi ingiustizia.

E, sdraiato sul tappeto della sua stanza, l’espressione concentrata mentre il pastello verde scorreva sul nuovo spartito a cui aveva dato inizio, Leo aveva fatto propria una fondamentale verità che da sempre dato come appresa. La musica era un mezzo, un veicolo da lui utilizzato per poter raggiungere gli altri, ma era sempre stato anche il modo tramite cui era solito esprimersi, lasciarsi andare, quel ritorno in una casa calda e confortevole capace di accoglierlo in ogni sua sfumatura. Ed era forse questo, l’importante. Leo scriveva per se stesso, per darsi pace, mosso da un amore generato dal mondo e da qualsiasi elemento su cui i suoi occhi si posassero. Gli altri non erano il fine della sua musica, ma più un qualcosa che si trovava lungo il suo cammino, che avrebbe potuto incontrare, una di quelle variabili della vita che non poteva eliminare da sé. Leo non aveva mai scritto per gli altri e nell’unica occasione in cui ciò era accaduto la sua esistenza si era come sfasciata, ridotta in cenere tra le sue mani che a malapena erano state in grado di afferrarla. Non poteva esservi musica dove non vi era amore per sé, dove la propria persona non era importante almeno quanto le altre. Mettersi in ombra per raggiungere chi di per sé della sua arte non aveva mai compreso granché e l’aveva usata, sfruttata, ridotta ad una semplice arma di distruzione non era il modo giusto per procedere e Leo, da sempre custode geloso di ogni suo lavoro, l’aveva appreso a caro prezzo. Non era l’essere schiavo il suo desiderio, lo scopo di quell’esistenza, ma di essere uno fra i tanti capace di generare soltanto bellezza. E, con un ultimo e deciso segno, ecco che l’ennesimo spartito veniva completato, i suoi occhi che luccicavano nella penombra della stanza.


End file.
